1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to downlight luminaries. More particularly, the present invention pertains to downlight luminaries having an LED lighting array with a diffuser positioned within a reflector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of downlight fixtures in the marketplace. Downlights are very popular for multiple reasons including aesthetics, options available for lighting arrangements, as well as amount of light output. Additionally, for example, due to positioning of the lamp within the downlight fixture, cut-off characteristics can be managed. Many prior art downlights use incandescent lamps. However, incandescent lamps or bulbs are less efficient than light emitting diodes (LEDs). Typically, the efficiency is on the order of 50 or more lumens per watt. Fluorescent lamps are also utilized in downlight fixtures. LEDs are more efficient than fluorescent lights and have a longer life than HID, fluorescent or incandescent lights. For example, LEDs may have a life of 50,000 hours before decrease to 70% light output. Additionally, LEDs are dimmable without changing color or efficacy, contrary to incandescent lamps. Whereas fluorescent lamps reduce efficacy as they dim, an LED is dimmable to 0%.
The previously mentioned prior art lamp systems typically use 110 or 220 Volt power supplies. To the contrary, LED lamps typically draw on low voltage low energy and therefore pose little to no safety or fire hazard according to UL standards. Due to the low voltage operation, it may be more economical to operate LED lamps from batteries than fluorescent or HID lamps.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to form a downlight having the advantages of an LED lamping system and which also has the advantages of a clear cutoff with minimal glare.
Given the foregoing deficiencies, it would be appreciated to use a luminaire with the advantages of LED which also has the advantage of downlighting.